


Scolding

by Katherine



Category: Doctor Dolittle - Hugh Lofting
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Narrated by Tommy Stubbins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: I was, it was to be admitted, eavesdropping. I hadn't meant to.
Kudos: 2





	Scolding

I was, it was to be admitted, eavesdropping. I hadn't meant to, but there I was behind one of the garden's huge trees, while on the other side Gub-Gub had been interrupted in his digging by Cheapside.

Cheapside was scolding Gub-Gub, the sparrow declaring that he known him nearly as long as any of the animals who lived "in this 'ouse of the Doctor's" and that Gub-Gub was not so ignorant as he made himself out to be.

"I like asking questions," Gub-Gub said stubbornly, "and it's nice to be explained to. Like getting told a story of an evening."


End file.
